The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wall anchors.
Wall anchors generally serve to anchor devices, such as fastening elements, in walls, such as hollow walls or walls made of dry wall or some other similar materials, which would not otherwise be able to provide reliable support to the fastening elements. Wall anchors typically function by distributing forces applied by the fastening elements over a relatively large area and may be formed in various configurations to that end.
In one such configuration, a relatively heavy duty hollow wall anchor is designed for use in base materials, such as plaster, wallboard, concrete block or hollow tile, that have been prepared by additional tools/tooling, such as the drilling of pilot holes using, for example, power tools. The anchor typically includes a carbon steel wing and a locking cap/ratchet leg assembly molded from engineered plastic. It is available in various sizes, can be installed in relatively small holes without fixture or screw settings, can be adjusted to accommodate various wall thicknesses and it allows for repeated screw/bolt installations and replacements.